The Oceans Between Us
by Eizou
Summary: [ Now Complete! :D ] First in a trilogy. Kind of sad/touching Kouimi. Mimi is leaving for America...how does she break the news to Koushiro?
1. Deafening Silence

The Oceans Between Us

Disclaimer: I only wish I owned these peoples…then I'd be rich and you'd see Kouimi in Dejimon…e_x But they aren't, so that's why I write fluffy romances. ^^

A/N: Blah. n.n Here we go, another Kouimi. Yep Yep. I had divine inspiration. O_o; That doesn't happen to often, so I wrote with it. E.e La. Anyway, this is just the beginning of a trilogy of stories about the love of Koushiro and Mimi and how it flourishes and stuff. But its not going to be the norm…this one is about Mimi's departure to New York and the stress it puts them both through. The next one is going to take place slightly after 02 and is going to be set up differently…but its top secret. ;D Although, its not original, just don't want any others like it coming out before mine. x.o; Anyway, the third one is a mystery…so, just stay tuned. n.n Anyway, I'm blabbing. x.x Here's chapter one:

** **

** **

**The********O c e a n s********Between Us**

** **

Chapter 1: Deafening Silence

"You can't be doing this!" A fog of meshing colors cloaked my vision, the entire room forming a blur, no longer could I make out my parents faces, their comforting arms becoming nothing but knives, piercing my shaking back.

Bringing weight to my feet, I sprinted down the hallway, long brunette strands trailing in the wind behind me. Slamming the door to my room, I locked myself inside, bathing in a tub of self-pity and agony, my tender heart drifting only to the thought of one, mahogany haired boy.

Izumi Koushiro. How could I break such terrifying news to him? How do you tell the one you love that you're moving across treacherous oceans against your will? And that you may never see each other again?

Clutching my pillow, tears rolled down my pain-stricken features, remaining steadfast once they reached the pillow, soaking in their own puddles. America? What was so great about that messed-up land anyway? And why had my mother been so happy when we had saved up enough money? It was just another land, for Christ's Sake! Another lonely, dreary place to ship your daughter off to, without taking a single look backwards. How could they do this to me, and not feel guilt?

Before long, I had sobbed myself into a dreadful slumber, dreaming of the "pale-skinned 'jap' girl" that I was too likely to be called.

But the ringing phone awoke be, bringing me back to my reality. Sulking, I barely made way to the receiver, hoping someone comforting would be on the other line…

"Hello?" I tried my hardest to mask the tears, not ready to confront a soul about this yet.

"Mimi?" His familiar voice would startle me. Koushiro…he always had the oddest calling times. The faint sound of clicking keys and other computer noises would reassure my conscience.

"Yes, this is me, Koushiro…" Flopping myself backwards onto the dark pink sheets which covered my mattress, I silently wished I had not picked up the receiver those 30 seconds ago.

"Something wrong? I...I...didn't call at a bad time, did I?" His voice was flooded with concern. Had my tears propelled themselves across the phone lines, and he knew? My emotion, my desperate sorrow…I wasn't that easy to read was I?

"Koushiro…" I could barely release the whisper, it strangled my heart and pulled my vocal chords, how dare my parents force me to do this? "We…we…need to talk."

His incessant typing finally ceased, and I could ultimately tell his fear. His voice shook uneasily, and I knew I had already hurt him. "Mimi…w...what about?"

How I longed to be beside him at his computer, to be able to comfort him, in ways impossible over these phone lines that stretched across the city. My arms ached to wrap themselves around his body, and soothed the pain I was going to cause.

Perhaps I was holding my love too highly…

"I'll be at the park entrance in fifteen minutes." No farewell, I didn't even offer an apology. I hung-up the phone, merely expecting him to show up there, without giving the idea a second thought. It was something we both expected out of the other, response to unspoken requests.

Rather quickly, I gathered my coat and shoes from within my bedroom and started towards the doorway. I had almost reached it too, fingers on the doorknob almost out and onto the pathetic street. 

"Mimi hunnie? Where do you think you're going?" Mother's voice came from the living room, her my father still sitting on the couch where I left them.

"Ruining my life." I muttered, stepping out onto the street. The breeze causing me to bring my pink jacket onto my shoulders as I began taking that dreaded walk. My path was only illuminated by streetlights, which decorated the outskirts of the sidewalk. It was then I was realizing the soft beauty of Odaiba, this section of Tokyo I had called my home for so long. 

Before I knew it, I would arrive at the park entrance, my weary companion already there. Even when I was at quite a distance, I recognized the boy who would forever hold my weary heart; tinted-red locks, soft skin, his business-like stature, and his eyes. Deep pools of pure-onyx, where I often found myself adrift, captivating and mysterious, those orbs will forever amazed me. For Koushiro held his emotions in those eyes, not on his face as most people do, no. He had perfected shadowing his emotions quite well on his features, but one could read his eyes like a book. Hurt, bliss, sorrow, love…they were all there…

His hands were fidgeting as they always do when he was nervous. Without his laptop, however they had little to do, one having been shoved into his pocket. The other fooled with a tip of his messy hair, twisting it with such an uneasy feeling in his eyes.He was so fragile; his strength would be uncanny, yet useful in such times. I adored him so, and had to control my impulsive need to run into his arms at first sight.

I hadn't estimated the amount of sound my clunky boots would make, for as soon as I approached his head raised, his eyes peering at me with such fear, a fear of hurt I knew all too well. His gaze would pull away all too quickly, however, returning to a spot of the ground, a sense of shame where it should not be resting.

"Mimi…don't do this…" Low and gentle, his voice shook with uneasiness, he having already made an assumption of hurt.

"Oh, no. Koushiro…" My feet would lift into a quick pace as I hurried to his side. I would never hurt him out of my own will; I couldn't do that to him. Placing my hand softly on his cheek, I lifted his head that had fallen so wrongly in shame, but so rightly in hurt. "Koushiro, I would never stop loving you…" Reassuring him was my primary concern, shaking my head in an extra attempt to send my message into those orbs that peered back at me.

In seconds, his arms would be around me, embracing me with more strength than ever. I couldn't help but oblige and wrap arms of my own around him, holding him with equal strength. Our embrace would last for a long time, one side for relief, and the other of pain. How could I dare break the news to him now? When my love finally released his embrace, his grief was replace with a grin, a bright smile only I ever saw. How I wished to give him a smile like that of my own, and when there was none, I saw his fade away, whisking into the breeze.

"Then what's wrong, Mimi?" His eyes were filled with overwhelming concern, and I wished to have broken the news over the phone…but I just had to hold him in my arms once more.

Tears showered my face, the mass of colors returning to a haze as they had with my parents. My hands were soon at my face, having begun to sob once more over my upcoming departure, over leaving the only place I knew, my friends, my school, my country…but most of all, for leaving a love this true.

Caring arms caught me, sweeping me up in the sincerest love I have ever known, caressing the back of my head in the attempt of comfort. The Koushiro I had known was never one of touch, his emotions were hard enough to express, each move he made being shaky an uneasy, but he was attempting to comfort me the best way he knew how. He was shy, and he would always be, shoving his emotions into a glaring computer screen, only selected individuals being welcomed into his world. 

I pulled away. The rejection shone with awkward confusion in his face, his hand falling weakly to his sides. His mind, and with all the knowledge it withheld, all the numbers and codes he could roll off, could not comprehend what was going on…he looked so dazed, so lost.

Deafening silence flooded our presence, both of our heads held in shame, neither of us knowing the truth in the others unspoken words.


	2. Forging Waters

The Oceans Between Us - Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still don't own 'em. ._.;

A/N: Chapter 2! :D Wow, I'm moving along on this one. n.n; For any of you wondering, yus, I'm entering this (as well as the two following it) as one story into the romance story contest. Yep Yep. I must be extreamly motivated to get this much done in such a short time. x.o; Anywho'…this one is from Koushi's point of view, alright? Kind of like the Home, layout, alright? Only one more chapter in this story, and that point of view is yet to be decided, so the suggestion box is open. ^^; Then you get to see my top secret sequel! :D 'Nough babble and on to the story:

The O c e a n s Between Us

Chapter 2: _Forging waters_

How could I help her if she could not come to means with opening up? I desired nothing more in that instant than to help her with whatever it was that was pestering her as we spoke in that stilled darkness. For the first time in my entire life, I ached to hold her, to wrap my arms about her in a comforting embrace.

But she would only push me away, I feared. So I remained there, dumbfounded with dangling arms, a blank expression on my face. Could this be possible? With all the data I acquired in my early years of life, I lacked explanation on understanding of what was happening around me. It swirled into a meshing of colors. I could not break this silence…I am still unable to grasp its meaning, but I know it meant sadness. Merely a few feet apart, one could feel a widening ocean between the two of us, its crashing waves leaving us both fallen, our hearts both broken. Nevertheless, I still did not know what I had done or what she had done. In essence, who had hurt whom?

"Koushiro…" Her pronunciation was as shaky as mine had been early, her sadness ringing out of every corner of her lips, a sadness I wanted to know about, yet hated merely that it existed. 

Chestnut haired and gleaming from head to toe in sheer beauty, I could not imagine what had ever drawn her to me, what had ever possessed her to love such a pathetic creature as I. Tachikawa Mimi could wrap any guy around her finger and hold him there, and he'd give her no argument. But yet, she chooses someone as nerdy as I, and allows me to live without any chains. She had made it clear to me that I was free to do as I willed, and she could swim in her own direction. But I was unwilling and never wanting to take what was offered. Being chained wouldn't of hurt; in fact, I might have gained an extent of pleasure from it. Eyes of shimmering honey were quite captivating, yet, spiraling me into an often unmapped world, mysterious and thrilling. Presently, however, there was an almost steel wall of tears, cutting my passage off before it had even begun.

"Koushiro…" She began again, her voice stuttering even uneasier than before. What was bothering the girl I loved so? And how could I help? Things like this were not taught in history books or over the internet, how was I to cope?

"I'm here Mimi…I'll always be here..." I pleaded her to open up with the truest statement I could bring out. Comforting a soul was hard for me, yes, but nothing was too difficult for me to decipher for my Mimi.

To my own surprise, her head moved from side to side, her disagreement and sadness becoming more and more apparent. "No…no you won't…"

My eyes widened, and my heart ceased. Of what was she informing me? That I had already left her? Had our entire love been dreamt? Did I not know, after our entire escapade, of a love so true, a love so longed for? Instead of her awarding me answers…I was only receiving more questions.

"I…I won't?" 

That head of chestnut would shake once more, a repeat of display of difference to what I had spoken. "No, Koushiro. You won't…but it's not your fault. Its not your fault..."

The retorting of the end of the statement, that it wasn't my fault, brought more mass confusion into my mentality. I had not been worn to this, this, lack of insight. This inability to grasp the situation around me frightened me greatly. But I could not run, nor could I hide. I had to face this, unfortunately, but I would not leave Mimi here alone, not until she was consoled of her problems.

"Then why?" Another emotionless question parted my very own lips. What was I to do, throw my arms around her in a loving embrace, rejoicing of her statement? Was I to fall to my knees in an uncontrollable sob as she watched from above? Run off into the darkness of the city?

"I'm leaving..." By now her hands were covering her features, masking her tears from my own view. She was…leaving? But why? And where to? Was it my fault? 'Stop asking questions, Koushiro.' I forcefully thought, having gathered from my past that my curiosity often got the best of me. Somehow, I felt Mimi required an explanation also, but I could not give her this until I received that of my own.

For now, however, I could only offer her comfort in true love.

Taking a potent step into the sea that had once raged with silence, I would make my way across its waters, their disapproval pressing their forceful waves against me all the while. I had to do this. When I was within inches of the shore, I stopped, looking eye to eye with the sole face that held my joy and depression in the palm of their hand.

I prayed to God I would shrink those inches I had grown. 

The desolation which seem to be swallowing her oculars were alarming, and I seemed to have lost all that strength I engineered only moments prior, as if they had vaporized into nothingness. For words escaped her pursed lips, words that would shatter my confidence and split corners of my heart.

"My family's moving to America." She had not anticipated my presence so near to hers, nor had she expected the arms that encased her in the proceeding seconds. The tears tumbling onto her jacket were least expected in this emotional outburst. For once, I did not analyze what I was doing, diagram a chart in my mind or any such thing, I acted on impulse of the heart.

The wrapping of her arms around my own body would prove that she did not mind, or had not noticed either. Tears were streaming down her own soft-white cheeks in the following moments, and I could not help but kiss the few I could away.

Her words were sputtered between tears, "I'm going to miss you…" Her embrace would become slightly tighter, as Mimi never dreaded acceptance with her outspoken emotions as I often had.

Pulling away just enough so that we could confront the tear-streaked face of the other, I shook my own surprising head of disagreement. 

"Don't." Easily spoken, I would brush the chestnut tiers that had fallen in our open embrace. "I'll be with you, always." A soft chuckle passed through my parted lips, as an attempt to ease our crashing storm, "I'm not dead yet, Mimi."

Soft pink coloring would flutter on to her cheeks, and transferring on to my own. Leaning closer to her, our lips would touch tenderly in a brief alliance of love.

After releasing, our noses would remain close, sharing equally brilliant smiles.

"You'll write to me?"

"As long you promise to visit." With my closing words of reassurance, the love of my life would press her lips once again to those of mine that never once hesitated to return her lips' embrace.

A/N: Neither of the last two chapters have been too bad, have they? x.o I hope not…but that could explain the little reviews I received. No! I'm not trying to guilt you into reviewing or anything! x_x I'm just stating a fact! Really, I am! X_x Anyway, stay tuned for Chapter 3. :D


	3. Across Land and Seas

The Oceans Between Us - Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Still not mine. o.O

A/N: Alright, I lied. :/ There might just be another chapter or two to this one yet. Hey, have you ever known me to have a chapter much less than 7 chapters? x.x I have an empty suggestion box. ;-; Anyway, I wrote this one..er…o_o with a small degree of writer's block…so …er…; Yeah. X.x Just read. Its Mimi's POV again. 

The O c e a n s Between us

Chapter 3: Across Lands and Seas

My mother insisted on calling our move a new beginning, but to me it only felt like an excruciating finale. 

Reality didn't really creep its way back in after Koushiro and my meeting until that day, that day we were at the airport in those final minutes before my plane was called. I had not prepared for the overwhelming sadness that swarmed my friends' heads, nor the bitter silence raining among us. 

Sure, I had told them all, and they all knew. The exact date, the flight, the time, the airport; they knew I was going and they knew it well. My fellow chosen children had even thrown me a party for my departure. It was fun, as fun as it could be, considering I would be leaving and not seeing any of their faces again for God knows how long. I had spent time with each of them, but none could compare to the time I had spent those last weeks with Koushiro.

And it still wasn't enough.

I sat beside my mahogany haired love even then, but it wasn't comforting. Nothing was comforting.

My parents understood enough to leave me, and my group of seven alone, having gone off to explore the "excitement" of the airport. What excitement? I didn't see a single smile among my friends faces, not a single hint of enthusiasm in their stillness.

I couldn't tell you where their thoughts were, but I know where mine were. I was in the past, in elementary school, at camp, in the dejital world…wherever there had been a substantial memory I was there, crying remorse over how I had come to miss them. My thoughts were on Koushiro, and that terrifying night we had both received this horrifying news, the emotion I had seen for the first time in his face. Would a long distance relationship last? Had I misbelieved in true love? 

Then, an unexpected blow into actuality cracked the wall of silence each or us had built; my flight was called.

Every pair of eyes, be it chocolate, sapphire, onyx or ruby, they turned to me. Watching me stand, gazing at me gather my bags. There silence became one of shock, instead of simply sadness, none of the other seven would be moving, none of the others removing their stare.

I was frantic. Here I was, the last time they'd see more for a good length of time, and they could not offer to even move a single muscle?

"Well?" I had expected tears, but not so soon. I had not expected them to cascade down my face already, to pour at such speed. And I had not yet begun the walk to my plane.

The strawberry blonde to my right would be the first to her feet, hugging me in a farewell, water sprouting from her eyelids. "Oh Mimi, thanks for being a great friend."

Dropping my suitcase, I embraced the girl whom had been my best friend since the youthful age of ten. Her comforting words had often got me through the hard times in my life, from the fights with Koushiro to the bad hair days; she had always been just a phone call away.

"Thank you too, Sora. For everything." She removed her arms from around me, a light , forced smile on her face. With a single step, she would move aside, wiping away the moisture that lay beneath her cherry eyes.

Takeru now stood quietly in front of me, his sapphire Ishida eyes crystallizing with tears. Underneath his recently acquired fisherman style hat, his golden hair shone beneath the dim airport lighting, as his heart often did with brilliant hope of peace. I would miss that hopeful confidence so very much, having seen this young boy mature rapidly over the years.

"Goodbye, Mimi." His arms would then too surround me, in another farewell hug. I had only said goodbye to two of my friends and my feet already felt wobbly.

Eight kids with nothing in common except one thing; a remarkable adventure to an unknown world, creating friendships that would last a lifetime.

One by one, each of them came up to me, saying their goodbyes and best wishes, each in their own unique way. I could not bear the sadness that accompanied my leaving, nearly a loss to a ninterdependent team. When my flight had been called for the last time, I would leave all but one of my weeping friends.

Koushiro had expressed to me a desire to escort me as far as he possibly could, remaining till the last possible moment for his good-bye. I had responded earnestly to the idea, until I realized just how emotional my send-off would be.

For my final instant with my caring burgundy haired friend, anything was worth it.

Before long, we arrived at the departure gate. My eyes became transfixed on my avenue of doom, thinking of the terror which greeted me at the end of the long hallway, a plane, a trip, a new world…leaving behind the truest love I had ever known…

It would be his voice to awaken me from my nightmare, to bring me back to the realism that was the present. "Mimi…" Koushiro's hands were delving into his pockets, in search of something. His normally emotionless face was filled with soft blue tears, the ultimate sign of sadness.

Head turned, I could not help but stare at the young man I would be leaving behind as I was to fly across lands and seas. It was at that time I knew Japan would be home to my heart always, forever in the hands of Koushiro Izumi.

I could not be patient any longer; I was unable to deny myself from holding him one last time, my arms eagerly embracing his neck. Rather tightly, I held him there for a matter of seconds, until my tears became uncontrollable, and my sobs shaking my body; I didn't want to leave him…I couldn't leave him.

I could feel Koushiro's shock, his body tensing up. He had not expected such an expressive outburst, I having offered no warning. His arms would cradle me, firmly holding me against him. Our embrace would end too soon, however, for he began to gently pry me off his shoulder in a matter of moments. I was fearful at first, afraid this was the end; he had followed be this far to merely break my heart. Perhaps he was like I, doubting the ability of a long distance relationship, and less willing to give it a chance. Was he running away; worried of a shattered heart?

His pair of lips lowered, they were only millimeters from my ear, his warm breath blowing over it as he spoke a soft whisper to soothe my insecurities. My weeping still would not cease, nonetheless, mourning over my inability to see him until my next visit.

"Don't cry...Mimi, don't cry..." His voice begged me to cease a flow of what he himself could not stop. I did not even need to glance sideways to know his eyelids were closed, damming the water that was building up behind them. I choked out a few more tears, struggling to do the impossible, as he had asked.

Because he was resting his other hand on my shoulder, he would grasp hold of a lone hand of mine, transferring a flimsy square disk into my palm.

"You have to go now, Mimi." With a final hushed whisper, he would once again pull away from me, tears shamelessly streaking down his face.

I glanced into my hand, only to find myself gazing at a black floppy computer disc. Needless to say, I was not completely shocked, knowing Koushiro to be involved greatly with computer technology. "Wh…what's this?" I spoke my question aloud, pondering why my loved one was handing me a computer disc, and what, exactly, was on it.

A smile somehow made its way to Koushiro's face, decorated beautifully by a hint of red that flushed his cheeks, " Oh that…It's a surprise…For when you get to America."

Every motion, every word, I cherished of his; making me love him more and more every minute, and adding to the anger at my parents for throwing my heart to the ground like this. I knew our trip was what they wanted and needed back then, and they had their own reasons for moving, but I, I could not help but already miss Koushiro, while he still stood inches in front of me. 

Closing the enlarging space between us, my lips would slowly reach out for his. A gentle brush giving both pairs an incentive of a passionate kiss. One I'll remember for a lifetime. It was more than the interlocking of lips; it was a promise, a promise of a love that would chart eternity. No space, no ocean could ever change that. We could get through this trial, as long as we had each other. Our love could travel across lands and seas and not be lost. It always had a home; two hearts already united as one in devotion. Despite the tears that dripped onto both of our lips, cloaking both our mouths with a taste of salt, we would only part to gaze into the others eyes, those salt-kissed lips parting to whisper to the other, "I love you."

A/N: Aw… ._,; That could've been such a sweet ending and I screwed it up! ! I suck! x__x;; Anyway...I'm thinking about leaving this as a cliffhanger…n.n;; I'll reveal everything in my sequeal, though…so, It won't be too incrediably painful, ne? n.n Keep your eyes posted…its coming up real soon. :D Anyway, thanks to those of you who choose review. n.n; It is -greatly- appreciated. I need to know what 'ya guys think, or…or…I'll just keep writing and not know if I'm pleasing my...er…readers. ^^ Okies. Toodles.


End file.
